1. Field
This document relates to a method for managing a defect of an optical disc in a device in which an Optical Disc Drive (ODD) and a Solid State Drive (SSD) are integrated.
2. Related Art
A variety of types of optical disc drives (ODD) have been in widespread use to record or reproduce data on an optical disc such as a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), a blu-ray disc (BD).
As shown in FIG. 1, an optical disc drive is configured to include an optical pick-up 11, a data recorder/player driving a spindle motor, a sled motor and the optical pick-up 11 and processing a servo signal and recorded/reproduced data, an interface 16 connected to a host, a memory 17, and a controller 18 controlling the recording/reproducing unit. Here, the data recorder/player may be configured to include an LD driving unit 12, a radio frequency (RF) unit 13, a digital signal processor (DSP) 14, a servo/driving unit 15 and the like, and the LD driving unit 12 may be included in the optical pick-up 11.
The controller 18 controls the servo/driving unit 15 such that the spindle motor and the sled motor are rotated to rotate an optical disc at a predetermined speed while moving the optical pick-up into the inner circumferential region of the optical disc. Furthermore, the controller 18 controls the data recorder/player so as to carry out data recording/reproducing operations for recording or reproducing data on the optical disc.
Meanwhile, a Solid State Drive (SSD), a device that stores information by using a semiconductor memory, is being released in order to be used together with or substituted for a Hard Disc Drive (HDD) in a personal computer (PC) or the like by being connected to a host according to an AT attachment (ATA) interface scheme.
As shown in FIG. 2, the SSD is configured to include a flash memory array 20, a memory interface 21, a controller 22, an interface 23 and the like.
The SSD, unlike an ODD, does not have a mechanically driven part. For this reason, the SSD is much more advantageous over the ODD in terms of slimness, data access rates, noise generation and power consumption.